


so many hearts beating in one place

by qualmz



Category: Umineko no Naku Koro ni | When the Seagulls Cry
Genre: Gen, spoilers a lot!!! obv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 21:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13221435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qualmz/pseuds/qualmz
Summary: Yasuda Sayo chooses her words very, very carefully.





	so many hearts beating in one place

Yasuda Sayo chooses her words very, very carefully.

It’s not for honesty’s sake - it’s foresight, a trail forged to be followed, to be analyzed by whomever she is to become in the future. Yasuda Sayo knows the hungry pangs of regret, and the apathy it forces, and she fears it more than she fears the nothingness of her own self.

_Who am I right now?_ It’s four in the morning and it’s early summer and she is talking to Shannon. She is talking to Kanon. She can see them, sitting on the edge of the bed, and so neither one is her. _I’m nobody right now. There is nothing more terrifying than being nobody._

Say- Beatrice, dressed entirely inappropriately for the weather, underestimates Maria. Maria is brilliant, and Maria remembers, and Maria talks and talks and has trouble looking Beatrice in the eye and Beatrice is so, so grateful for it, even as she itches under the heat of the summer sun. Beatrice lies, but she’s careful, because she’s wearing a red cotton dress that weighs twice as much as she does.

Beatrice twists her face, twists her words, but is kind. Maria is kind, too, and Maria is a friend.

Beatrice makes frequent appearances after that, in the privacy of her own room. She reads, she remembers, she writes. She keeps a journal, and burns every page upon completion. Beatrice works hard. She had touched Maria’s hand. Beatrice works hard. The asphyxiating heat of summer had never felt so freeing and so internal. Beatrice works so, so hard, and the next time she sees Maria, she is practice and poise, and of course Maria remembers.

They hug.

Yasuda Sayo chooses her words very, very carefully, because she will never make a promise that she cannot keep.

**Author's Note:**

> unga bunga this is my first ever fic and it's just me Hard Core projecting onto a character i love but isn't that just like.. what writing is


End file.
